Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3y^{4}-6y)(-2y^{3}+7y^{2}-4y)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 y^4 (-2 y^3) - 3 y^4 (7 y^2) - 3 y^4 (-4 y) - 6 y (-2 y^3) - 6 y (7 y^2) - 6 y (-4 y) $ Simplify. $6y^{7}-21y^{6}+12y^{5}+12y^{4}-42y^{3}+24y^{2}$